Some vehicle such as an automobile includes an intercooler to cool the intake air whose temperature is increased due to boost by a supercharger. By doing so, intake efficiency for a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine of the vehicle can be enhanced.
JP2009-270508A discloses an internal combustion engine with an intercooler in which an intake manifold and an intercooler are integrated.